Gotta get away from the Flame
by Katrianna Sly
Summary: I DON'T OWN XMEN. DUH Rogue writes a poem relating herself to an element. She is depressed and decides to leave to find herself, but finds someone else!
1. Flame

I don't own X-Men or anything. Don't kill me.  
I the flame  
Dance in the wind.  
Where I walk, only ash remains.  
What I touch turns to dust.  
My fatal grip destroys.  
I fear nothing but water,  
Who chases me down,  
I just want to get away.  
I wish to be free of this death-touch,  
I wish to hold on to something. 


	2. Get away

*Don't own anything!!  
  
Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
Oh no, so don't you bring me down today  
  
God everything is just wrong. I don't understand why I was cursed with this "gift". It doesn't feel like a gift. All I want is just to be close to someone.  
  
These are the true feelings of Rogue, although she tries hard to hide it. If she starts to open up to people, she'll get too close. She can never be close. Ever.  
  
"Like that English assignment was so hard!" said Kitty Pryde after school one day.  
  
"It wasn't too hard. It was actually fun," Rogue replied to her best friend.  
  
"Fun? Like Rogue, you're turning into me, saying homework is fun. Are you like feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah Ah'm fine. Ah just thought it was a good assignment."  
  
"Are you girls gonna talk all day? Or will you join us in the danger room?" came the rough voice of Logan. The two teens grumbled and followed the man to their training session.  
  
-Rogue's room-  
  
"Gawd that was hell," panted the Goth as she walked into her room with Kitty.  
  
"Like oh my god. Mr. Logan is having one of his grumpy days or something," the valley girl replied. "I'm getting a shower."  
  
Alone time. Finally. Rogue loved the time she got alone just because she didn't have to worry about her powers. But that was the one thing she always thought about. Her curse. She just wanted to get away.  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone let the puzzle undone  
  
Ain't that the way it is  
  
Rogue figured no one liked her much, just because she always stayed away from everyone. She couldn't relate to anyone. Not even her brother Kurt or her best friend Kitty. No one knows how it feels to be like her. And she just can't take it anymore. 


	3. Set me free

-Don't own! Don't sue!  
  
The cold night air stung at Rogue's cheeks as she stood out on the balcony. She had just gotten back from dinner, being the first one to leave the table. She just hoped no one followed her, but that's exactly what happened.  
  
"rogue, is something the matter?" came the voice of the ever-popular Jean. Rogue cringed hearing the redhead talk. "if you want, we can talk."  
  
"Ah'm fine. Ah don't need ta talk ta anyone. Just back off alright?" she said to Jean.  
  
"But we're all concerned-"  
  
"Ah said I don't need ta talk," she interrupted the older girl. Jean looked at Rogue like she was going to say something more, but decided against it. If Rogue wanted to talk, she'd talk.  
  
'Why can't they leave me alone? They know Ah can't get close to anyone, as much as Ah want to,' the girl thought to herself staring up at the stars. The constellation Orion was just overhead of the Goth. 'Ah just gotta get away from the place. Ah have ta get rid of mah death-touch, or find someone that won't be hurt by it.'  
  
"Hey, Rogue," came the voice of Kitty from behind Rogue. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Kit, Ah think Ah'm leavin'. Ah have ta get away. Ah have ta find myself."  
  
"Leave? By yourself? Rogue I don't think that's a good idea. The world is a dangerous place," the brunette said with concern.  
  
"Kitty, it's not like anyone can touch me," Rogue said, putting a platinum piece of hair behind her ear. "Look, Ah'll e-mail you all the time. Ah have mah laptop with me, so you can contact me."  
  
"Rogue, you my best friend," Kitty said trying to hold back tears. "You can't leave."  
  
"Kit Ah'll always be your best friend. Ya just have ta let me go."  
  
"have you talked to the professor yet? Or do you even plan to?"  
  
"Ah will, and even if he says no, Ah'm still leavin'," said Rogue, going to her closet to pack up her stuff. Surprisingly Kitty came to help.  
  
"I'll let you go, but if you ever need any help, just call ok?" the young girl said, tears leaking from her eyes. "go on and talk to the proffesor. I'll finish this for you."  
  
"Thanks Kit," Rogue said hugging Kitty. She walked to Professor Xavier's office and before she even knocked, he told her to come in.  
  
"You want to leave Rogue? You understand that there are many people who hate mutants right?" Rogue nodded. "Well as long as you know. Where do you plan on going?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Ah guess Ah didn't think this through enough," the Goth replied, feeling stupid.  
  
"How about Europe. I can have Logan fly you there in the morning."  
  
Rogue's eyes went wide. "Europe? You're kiddin' me, right?"  
  
"Would I kid?" the professor chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. You better go back upstairs and help Kitty pack your things." Rogue ran upstairs, just after giving the professor a hug.  
  
"Kit! Ah'm goin' ta Europe!"  
  
"Oh my god are you serious! I'm so excited for you! I've almost finished packing your stuff."  
  
"Aw thanks Kitty," Rogue said going to finish packing.  
  
-The next day-  
  
Everyone lined up by the door to say bye to Rogue. All of the guys weresad to see her go but didn't show it. The girls on the other hand were sobbing, probably thinking they might never see Rogue again. One by one, Rogue gave them each a hug. Although they were never close, she was still going to miss them all.  
  
-So another chapter done! Wow I can update fast can't I? I just really love writing. Just make sure you tell me if it's good or bad because I'm writing for you. I am definitely open for suggestions! 


	4. Independent life

I might put this story on hold. Maybe. Just to get my other story movin. Tell me if you want me to keep goin with this one. I'll listen.  
  
*London*  
  
"You want me to help you find an apartment, Stripes?" Logan asked Rogue as he let her off the X-Jet.  
  
"The point of this trip is for me ta be independent. Ah gotta do this on mah own," she replied.  
  
"Well if you need anything, you know where to find me," Logan said giving Rogue a hug goodbye. "Take care, kid," he said, leaving Rogue by herself.  
  
Finally alone for good. The Goth walked down the sidewalk when an apartment building caught her eye. The room for rent was a reasonable price, so she had the manager take her up to look around.  
  
It was a small place, in decent condition. The first room was half kitchen and half living room, complete with a comfy looking couch and a small T.V. The next room over was the bedroom with a bed and a small dresser crammed in it. The final room was a tiny bathroom connected to the bedroom.  
  
"Looks good. Ah'll take it," she said. The manager helped her with her bags and left her to her new home. She unpacked everything and set up her little stereo on her dresser.  
  
Rogue could finally be alone. The one thing she wanted most. She didn't like to be around people because of her power, but the Untouchable found herself extremely lonely. She decided to check her email, which already had several letters in it. She replied to each, telling everyone she's alright and she has a new home.  
  
After that, she decided to look around the city, to get to know the side streets. She noticed a small music store with a 'help wanted' sign in the window. Within 15 minutes, the owner interviewed her and hired her, despite the fact that she was a mutant. She decided it was best to be truthful about it and her new boss decided it wasn't a big deal, as long as she stayed covered at all times. That wouldn't be a problem for Rogue.  
  
"Independent life will be easy," she thought out loud, back in her apartment. This was true for the lonely girl. She had a natural instinct to be alone. Where she walks, only ash remains. What she touches turns to dust. She had to be distant from everyone.  
  
Rogue's new life was simple. Her work hours were 9AM-3PM everyday, except Sunday, and all she had to do was cashier. She spent much of her time touring the city and emailing her friends. As much as she loved independent life, she still missed them. Rogue had finally gotten what she wanted most: to be free. Free of worry and free from touch. Although she still longed for someone to love her.  
  
But it's not possible for and Untouchable to be loved. Or is it?  
  
*R&R! Give me suggestions! I need them! I might bring in a romantic interest. Either an oc (human or mutant) or an X-Character. Let me know what you think! Oh and I want to have Rogue write some more poems.but I don't know what to write them about so if you could give me ideas that would be excellent. 


	5. I just wanna help

England was great for the lonely girl, but she still couldn't get close to people. She made many friends and went out with them a lot in the evenings. One night, the 18 year old was going home from the club early, so she was totally alone. As she walked, she could feel someone's eyes watching her, but when she turned around, all she saw was a tan tabby cat running down a nearby alley. However, when she turned back around, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're goin' Sheila," came an Aussie voice.  
  
"Sorry, Ah wasn't watchin'," Rogue started, but recognized the pyromaniac. "You! What are ya doin' here?"  
  
"Oh it's you Rogue. Nice to see you, luv. You need someone to walk you home?"  
  
"Nah, Ah'm fine," she replied, extremely uncomfortable around the Acolyte.  
  
"You don't like me much, do you? Well just so you know, I'm not with Magneto anymore. Now let me walk you home. These streets are dangerous," the 21 year old tried to convince the teenage girl.  
  
"It's not like Ah can't take care of mahself. But sure, Ah guess you can walk me home," she said reluctantly. She new he would keep insisiting so she just gave in and started walking again. She noticed Pyro kept looking behind them, like something was following them.  
  
"What do ya keep lookin' for?"  
  
"Just paranoid, luv. Gotta keep the pretty lady safe." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he new he shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Safe from what? Ya know somethin' Ah don't, don't ya?"  
  
"I just know that someone really wants to get to you, ever since you moved out of the mansion."  
  
"What?" the Goth asked. "Who would want me?"  
  
"Well. we should really get you home first."  
  
"Ya know, you're not exactly makin' me want ta trust ya right now. You're keepin' secrets from me."  
  
"I'm the only one you got to trust right now, luv."  
  
"Alright. But Ah won't hesitate ta hurt ya, Pyro."  
  
"I don't doubt it, luv. Now lets go."  
  
Rogue led the way back to her apartment, with her "guard" looking behind them every 30 seconds.  
  
"Alright we're here," she said opening the door to her place.  
  
"Magneto had always known you wanted to get away from the institute. Away from risk of hurting someone. He also said that Mystique wants you on her side and if she can't get you, she plans to kill you."  
  
"So why do ya care?"  
  
"To be honest, I didn't care at first. I've been living in London since I left the Acolytes a month ago. Then I heard you moved here 2 weeks ago, followed by Mystique."  
  
"Who do ya hear this from?" inquired the curious teen.  
  
"Anyone really. Gambit, Colossus mostly. I saw Mystique the other day and she asked me to join her. She told me about her plans for you. I refused her of course and decided to find you first and warn you." Rogue just sat in disbelief. "if you don't believe me, luv, just absorb my memories." The mention of Rogue's powers got her mad.  
  
"So ya've been followin' me?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, Sheila," he answered, getting a little scared of the powerful mutant just a few feet from him.  
  
"That's not mah name ya know."  
  
"Sorry. I'm sorry about all of this. Maybe it was just a waste of time to be worried about you," Pyro said, his temper rising. "I'll just be on my way then."  
  
"No, now you're makin' me feel bad. Ah'm just in a bad mood. Ah appreciate your help, Pyro."  
  
"You can call me John. It's not like we're enemies anymore."  
  
"Alright Johnny."  
  
"What's your real name?" he asked, figuring she'd get mad. Surprisingly she stayed calm.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, sugah," she answered.  
  
"Aw come on."  
  
"Ah'll tell ya when your older," she replied laughing at that angry look on her new friend's face.  
  
"Fine. I'll just call you Rougey."  
  
*Whatcha think so far? Dark Jaded Rose- I originally wanted to introduce a human character and I might still because there isn't yet romantic interest between rogue and john. The OC could be someone to make John jealous. I don't know yet! Oh and I decided to keep writing this one because I'm having so much fun writing both stories that I must keep writing. It's addicting! EternalStarlight & DemonRogue13- I followed your advice about pyro. I had never thought about writing ryros before and someone gave me the idea and now I'm addicted to them. Thanks for all of your reviews! It makes me feel loved! Oh yeah and I'm not very good with the Aussie accent so if you have any suggestions about that let me know! As much as I adore the accent.I just can't write it out. Ah! ~The Immortal 


	6. Save me

I still don't own x-men. Damn.  
  
Weeks passed and Rogue hadn't heard from Pyro, except the occasional email. She had been in London about a month and had changed quite a bit. Her hair was now down to her shoulders and she had black tips, but still had the same platinum streaks in the front.  
  
She only went out once or twice a week after Pyro's warning, but she still hung out with her friends at the clubs. One particular evening, a young gentleman came and talked to her.  
  
"'Ello, I'm Brandon," said the shaggy haired man, with an extremely sexy British accent. His brown eyes were so beautiful, so incredible that rogue couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Ah'm Rogue," she finally said.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she responded as he ordered the drink. "So Brandon, what do ya do?"  
  
"I'm still in school, majoring in Business. And yourself?"  
  
"Ah'm actually taking a vacation. A very long vacation."  
  
"I 'ope you like your stay. London's a beautiful city. I 'ate to do this, but I 'ave to go. Do you think I could 'ave your number?"  
  
"Of course, she said, writing her number down and handing it to him.  
  
"Thank you, Rogue," he said paying the bar tab and leaving.  
  
"Nice talkin' ta ya," she said, as he walked out the door. She turned back around and continued with her drink.  
  
"I don't like him, luv. He's too nosey," came the familiar Aussie voice.  
  
"John! How long were ya there?" she said, startled.  
  
"A while. You do realize what he wants from you, right?"  
  
"You're jealous! It's not like anything will happen," she said defensively.  
  
"I'm not jealous, luv," he said calmly. "If I wanted you I'd have you by now."  
  
"You cocky son-of-a-"  
  
"Hey! Language, luv," he scolded her.  
  
"Now what brings you here? Other than ta annoy me?  
  
"Something bout Mystique has come up. She's planning on abducting you."  
  
"Oh really?" she said sarcastically. "And when will this event take place?"  
  
"Uh tonight actually. And you just gave her your phone number, so she can look you up now."  
  
"What!? Are ya kiddin' me? Ah can't go home now," she said panicking.  
  
"Come to my place. I'll hide you."  
  
"No! Rogue wait!" came a second Pyro, who stood next to the first.  
  
"Oh Gawd. Which one is real? Uh, Ah know! What's mah real name?" she asked.  
  
"Marie," the first Pyro said.  
  
"Roguey," said the new Pyro.  
  
"Let's go," she said grabbing the second Pyro and he led them out of the club.  
  
"Marie? That's the big secret name?" John said laughing.  
  
"Laugh it up, asshole. So how did ya know where Ah was?" she asked.  
  
"If I told you, you'd kill me."  
  
"Oh come on, ah won't get mad. Ah swear."  
  
"I was following you," he said, bracing himself for her fury.  
  
"Why?" she said, more curious than angry."  
  
"Because I'm worried about you. I always am," he said honestly. They were in his apartment now.  
  
"Thanks. For caring so much. No one's ever cared that much."  
  
"The X-Men would have done the same."  
  
"They aren't here now, are they?" she said.  
  
*who said that I wasn't right?  
  
I've lived for years without a life  
  
don't have a soul on my side  
  
still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried  
  
don't take me under your wing  
  
I don't need a hand, don't need anything  
  
I've got a roof over my head  
  
as if I'd rather be alone with me instead  
  
close yet far  
  
drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are  
  
and I'll tip my hat to those who can't believe it's me  
  
though I never never never ever wanted this to be (Close yet far-CKY)*  
  
"Ya know Ah should go," she continued.  
  
"Mystique will find you," John said trying to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Alright, I'll just sleep on your couch."  
  
"No, you take my bed; I'll sleep on the couch Marie."  
  
"Don't call me Marie," she yelled as he left her in the bedroom.  
  
The next day, Rogue went out into the living room to find John totally passed out on the couch. She decided to quietly make breakfast. It was the least she could do for him. When she finished with it, she woke up the lazy pyromaniac.  
  
"You made me breakfast in bed? Thanks, luv," John said, incredibly pleased. "You know, I was thinking, you probably shouldn't go back to that apartment."  
  
"Where do ya expect me ta stay?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"I have an extra mattress in storage. We could set up another bed and you could stay here. I'm just worried about you alone in that apartment."  
  
"Yeah, Ah know ya are. Alright fine. I'll stay here. But none of the X-Men can know. They might think it's weird."  
  
"Alright. Well we better go get your stuff," he said. They finished their breakfast and went over to Rogue's place and packed up her belongings. Rogue turned in her room key and she and John left.  
  
Back at John's apartment, they moved his dresser out into the living room and pushed his bed up against the far wall to make room for the second bed. When both beds were arranged, they discovered enough room to bring the dresser back in. Most of the drawers were empty in it, since most of his clothes were scattered across the apartment. Rogue unpacked the rest of her stuff, using most of the empty dresser drawers. After all of the work they put into the apartment, both soon passed out on the couch, subconsciously holding each other.  
  
*Woo! New chapter! I like this one. I hope you do! Yay! Let me know if you don't like something! I have the power to change it! I'm this story's God. Wow I'm getting over-excited. Reviews: EternalStarlight, FreakyXGoth, Dark Jaded Rose, DemonRogue13- thanks for your reviews! You all rock. I'm sorry if I missed you review. Bad me *slaps hand*. Oh yeah and if you don't get why I have random song lyrics, they are the songs I was listening to when I wrote the specific parts and they just related to my story so I threw them it. If I'm confusing you, just ignore me! Bye all. ~The Immortal 


	7. Touch again?

When Rogue woke up, her instincts took over and she jumped away from John. At the sudden movement, he woke up.  
  
"Mornin', luv," he said sleepily.  
  
"It's still late afternoon. Gawd that was a bad idea ta fall asleep. Ah could've hurt you."  
  
"Well you didn't. I'm fine, you're fine. Life is peachy, ain't it?" he said getting up and grabbing his jacket. "I'm gonna get some food. Be back soon. Don't go anywhere." He left Rogue in her own thoughts. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked being held by John. But she knew it would never work. She can't get close. Ever.  
  
'Oh come on Rogue! John is a total hottie!' she could imagine Kitty saying to her. 'Rogue, he isn't good enough for you. He's the enemy. Stay away,' imaginary Scott warned. "stop it," she mumbled, but she could only hear the imaginary voices of her old friends giving her different advice. They wouldn't stop. "STOP IT!" she yelled, just as John walked in. he dropped the fast food bags he had and was instantly by her side.  
  
"Rogue. Come on luv. Snap out of it," he shouted.  
  
*I can't breathe I can't get this out  
  
Don't know and I can't explain  
  
But I feel that I will be the only one now  
  
Can't seem to penetrate  
  
You can talk about the only way out  
  
I know it's gonna get me again  
  
Why do you have to tell me  
  
The things you tell me  
  
About working instantly  
  
But I suppose that you expose and you open up one  
  
Can't seem to penetrate  
  
Still talking about the only way out  
  
I know it's gonna get me again  
  
I hope the demon doesn't dwell inside you  
  
I know it's gonna get me again  
  
No don't drop me now  
  
I'll sink into the underground  
  
I said no don't drop me now  
  
I'll sink into the underground (Sink Into the Underground- CKY)*  
  
"John?" she finally answered, throwing her arms around him, but quickly drawing away.  
  
"What happened Rogue?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Nothin'. Just a headache," she lied.  
  
"Bullshit," he said, seeing past the lie.  
  
"Ah don't know. It's just that Ah've been away from mah friends for so long that Ah think Ah'm imagining them talkin' ta me. Ah sound crazy, don't Ah?" she looked down at her feet, embarrassed about all of this.  
  
"You just haven't talked to enough people. Don't worry about it. You need to start getting close to people. If I help you find a cure for your powers will you open up?"  
  
"Who should Ah open up ta?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Me. You are livin' with me after all," he laughed a little.  
  
"Alright. Ya have a deal."  
  
Weeks went by without any sign of a cure to Rogue's powers. John never let Rogue go out without him and he also made her quit her job, just to be safe. He felt bad and started to feel like a kidnapper, but Rogue was ok with it. It was still driving her crazy.  
  
One day John had come in after being gone for a few hours. He seemed extremely energetic.  
  
"Rogue guess what! I found this guy who's sister's boyfriend's uncle has a friend who's cousin's best friend is a mutant. This mutant has a device that prevents mutant powers from working!" he seemed incredibly proud of himself.  
  
"We're not exactly gonna be able ta contact him anytime soon though. It's not gonna help me much," Rogue said a little disappointed.  
  
"Well that mutant turns out to be my good mate Gambit," he added with less enthusiasm.  
  
"Why didn't ya say so?" she said running and jumping into his arms, which he happily returned the hug. 'I think I'm fallin' for her,' he thought. 'but she'll want to move on after she gets this power-stopper-thing.'  
  
"I'm gonna pick it up in the mornin'. It may take a while. Gambit isn't exactly the easiest person to track down," he said.  
  
Rogue couldn't even sleep that night. She was so excited she'd be able to touch again. She finally fell asleep, but when she woke up, Pyro was already gone. He left a not on the door reminding her to stay in the apartment. 'why couldn't he take me with him? Damn that stupid pyromaniac. Damn him to Hell,' she thought. 'If he wasn't so cute, Ah'd probably punch him. Hard.  
  
Rogue spent most of the day watching TV and staring out the window waiting for John. She decided to get up and do something constructive, so she started baking a casserole. (A/N: Rogue making a casserole? I know I've lost it.) she had only been cooking for a few minutes when she heard someone knock on the door. She opened the door a crack to see the charming Cajun John was supposed to be with.  
  
"Gambit? What are ya doin' here?" she asked, wondering what he could possibly want.  
  
"John told Remy to come see his chere," he answered.  
  
"I'm not his chere. How do Ah know it's really you? Um..what's mah favorite color?" she asked.  
  
"Merde. How is Remy supposed to know dat?"  
  
"Alright come in," she said opening the door to let him in.  
  
"Remy can come in? but how do you know-"  
  
Mystique would've tried guessin' my favorite color and you were honest. Plus you talk in third person and ya swore in French," she said.  
  
"Good point, petite."  
  
"So where's John?" she questioned, getting really concerned. "Is he alright?"  
  
"He's fine. Dat ting dat will stop your powers isn't in de country, so mon ami went to get it." He noticed the worried look on her face. "Don't worry petite. He exactly where it is."  
  
"Alright. Well thanks for stoppin' by," she said trying to get Remy to leave.  
  
"stoppin' by? Remy don't tink so. Someone has to watch over de Rogue while John is away," he said with a flirty grin.  
  
"Ah don't need a babysitter," she tried to protest.  
  
"Remy never said you did. But you do need someone to protect you. Don't blame Remy. Blame de Pyro."  
  
"Gawd Ah hope John gets back soon."  
  
*Whatcha think? Do you think Remy is too much of a pest? Well he's kinda supposed to be for this fic. Tell me what you think Reviews: Girl number 1- I know it seems like its going fast, but it'll slow down a lot! Trust me. I'm gonna make it as difficult as possible for these two to work it out. EternalStarlight- thanks for wanting me to update so much. It makes me happy that you're loving this so much. Dark Jaded Rose- you rock! I'm soo glad you like this!!! DemonRogue13- I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the other ones. You rock!  
  
You all rule! I love you all! If I missed your review I am soooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry! Forgive me! R&R! ~The Immortal 


	8. Life with a Cajun hottie

Life for Rogue now that Remy was around was...........difficult. He was constantly following her and flirting with her. She finally managed to avoid him while she was locked in her room.  
  
"Chere, Remy made some dinner," the Cajun said knocking on Rogue's door.  
  
"Ah'm not hungry, swamp rat. Leave me alone," she yelled through the door. Remy sighed and picked her lock with much ease. "What do ya think you're doin' in here?" she yelled at him. He just grabbed her arm and pulled her out to eat something.  
  
"Remy doesn't like it when he's lied to, chere."  
  
"Well that's just too bad," she said, glaring at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Remy risked more conversation.  
  
"So, does de Rogue like mon ami? Because Remy knows dat de Pyro likes you," the Cajun said, making her blush a little.  
  
"We're just friends, got it swamp rat?"  
  
"Den dat leaves you free for Remy, non?" he said with a wink.  
  
"You're not as hot as ya think ya are," she said with her temper rising.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rogue." He said seriously.  
  
"No, Ah should be sorry. Ah shouldn't have yelled at ya. Ah'm just frustrated the John's not back yet."  
  
"He will be back soon," he tried to reassure her. "Remy knew he was hot."  
  
"You're so full of yourself swamp rat."  
  
"Remy doesn't mean to brag, but if it's true, Remy shouldn't lie about it."  
  
~~~~~~**** Ok yeah so it's short, but its been sitting in my notebook for quite awhile and I have serious writers block plus no time at all! But I found time to update for you, my loyal fans, if you're still out there. Ok well R&R! Please! Oh about my other story, again writers block. I probably won't work on that one until I can sort out this one. If anyone who really likes to write wants to take over the story, just e-mail me and we can work on it together or I'll just give it to you if you want. Or whatever, I'm rambling. Suggestions are welcome! Suggestions are wanted! Help me. The Immortal One is desperate, and that's a rare thing! Ah!  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit- Sorry for the wait. I hope you still like my story! EternalStarlight- I'm glad you like my story. I'm a bad person for keeping you waiting. That is if anyone still cares about my story after not updating in soooooo long. DemonRogue13- Remy sorta has an idea about John and Rogue. He knows that John would do anything for Rogue, but he doesn't know if Rogue feels the same. We'll find out...eventually! Girl number 1- I tried to keep the annoying Remy-ness down to a minimum. At least he can be serious with Rogue. I'm going to try to give them a close brother/sister/best friend type relationship, but John of course will be #1 to Rogue. I'll just have to see what happens. If the writers block goes away! CajunBelle-I'm glad you like the Ryro match. That makes me happy that you like it! Woo! Happiness! bad-girl4- yay you like the Rogue/Pyro too! I like when people are happy! Dark Jaded Rose- Remy won't be that bad! Annoying at times yes, but he'll be a good friend for Rogue to have around while John's gone! But how long will John be gone! More for you people to ponder about! Ha!  
  
Anyone else who reviewed I love you! Sorry if I missed you but it's a miracle I updated so please be happy with that! 


	9. Her Pyromaniac?

Rogue was bored out of her mind the next couple of days. The only company she had was the flirtatious Cajun who was as annoying as a gnat.  
  
But all of that changed the glorious day that John came home, bringing along Rogue's present.  
  
"Here Rogue," he said, handing her a box. She opened it to find a black choker with a silver cross on it. Remy left the apartment, wanting to leave the two alone. Plus he hadn't seen a bar in a few days.  
  
"Wow, Ah was expectin' something not as pretty. Thank ya so much John," she said pulling the choker around her neck and clasping it together.  
  
"Care to test it, luv," he said holding out his bare arm. She cautiously slipped one of her black gloves off and reached for him. She only touched his arm with one finger then slid it down and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh my Gawd, it's workin'. This is so awes-" but she never finished her sentence. At that moment, it felt like her life was draining out of her. But John felt it going into him. He felt all of her pain and saw some of her memories. Memories of being alone. Always alone.  
  
He pulled his hand out of her reach, but she fell, almost hitting her head on the ground. But of course John grabbed her before she hit. He picked her up and carried her to the couch and lay her down. He was in a panic. He did the only thing he could think of. He quickly unclasped the necklace and pressed his hand against her cheek. This time, the life flowed out of him into her. She woke up just before John passed out and pulled away from him.  
  
"Why the hell did ya do that John? Ya could've killed yourself," Rogue said, looking and the pyromaniac leaning against the couch on the floor.  
  
"It was worth it to save you," he said. "I'm sorry it didn't work. It only reversed your powers I guess. I should've tested it before giving it to you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"John shut up. Ya don't have ta be sorry," she said sitting next to him on the floor. "You tried and that's all that matters. You've done more for me than anyone else ever has. Thank ya."  
  
They sat on the floor in silence, her head on his shoulder, just staring into space. Sure, Rogue was disappointed, but she was glad that her pyromaniac was home.  
  
Her pyromaniac? He wasn't hers. He was just John. She kept telling herself that. She kept telling herself that she has to stay away from the flames.  
  
~~~~**** Ok I updated again. I found time and I'm using it just for my loyal fans. Do I still have loyal fans? Did I ever? Does anyone like this story at all? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!  
  
lonely little goth girl- I don't think that the guys will fight, but you never know. There probably will be a fight of some kind. Maybe. We'll see. Lady Farevay- thanks for the compliment. You rock hardcore for reviewing! DemonRogue13- yay! You still like my story even though it's short! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Ok well that's it for now! Suggestions are welcome. And very much wanted!!! Help!! 


	10. I will someday

Rogue had been depressed for days after realizing that she wouldn't be able to touch. She was glad to have John home. She felt safe with him around; but she still wanted to be able to touch.  
  
John had decided to leave Rogue alone. He wanted to give her some time to deal with the no-touching thing again. But she hadn't talked for days and enough was enough.  
  
"Come on, luv. We're goin' out tonight," he said to her.  
  
"John Ah really don't wanna go anywhere," she said sounding totally emotionless.  
  
"I don't care if you don't wanna because you haven't been out in a really long time."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Damn it Rogue, you're goin' out whether you like it or not," he said dragging her into the bedroom and throwing some random clothes to her from the dresser. It turned out he picked out a decent outfit: black leather bell-bottom pants and a red spaghetti strap shirt with a see-through black top over it.  
  
She came out of the bedroom changed and they left for a club silently. When they got there, Rogue dashed to the bar and ordered a drink. John caught up to her and pulled her away before she got it and insisted that she dance with him.  
  
"John, please Ah really don't wanna dan--"  
  
"I don't care if you don't wanna, I thought I made that clear earlier. You're gonna have fun if it kills me."  
  
"Ah can arrange that," she mumbled as he pulled her close to him for the slow song that came on. "Why are ya doin' this?"  
  
"Dancing with you?"  
  
"No, bein' so nice."  
  
"Because I'm a nice guy."  
  
"Really John. Why?" she asked, looking up at him. But he didn't answer. She sighed and put her head on his chest.  
  
"You know, I've always been attracted to things I can never touch. Since I was little, I always loved fire. But I can touch it now," John said after a few moments of silence. But he didn't say anything more, even though Rogue had hoped he would. "Let's go have a drink now," he said as the song ended. Rogue nodded and followed him off the dance floor to the bar. He ordered them drinks and they walked to a small table in the corner of the club.  
  
"I found something of yours today," he said quietly, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Rogue. She unfolded it and read:  
  
I the flame  
  
Dance in the wind.  
  
Where I walk, only ash remains.  
  
What I touch turns to dust.  
  
My fatal grip destroys.  
  
I fear nothing but water,  
  
Who chases me down,  
  
I just want to get away.  
  
I wish to be free of this death-touch,  
  
I wish to hold on to something.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she said looking at the paper she hadn't seen for months.  
  
"I was putting some of your stuff away and I found it in one of your drawers."  
  
"So you just decided to open it up and read it?"  
  
"It was already open, luv. I folded it up," he said. "I like it."  
  
"Well of course you would. Ah had ta do it for an assignment in English. It's nothin special."  
  
"I think it is. You think bein fire is so bad? It's not. Trust me."  
  
"No one can touch me though, like fire."  
  
"Except me," he said grinning at her.  
  
"Ya know, you're almost as bad as that damn Cajun. Ya know very well that ya can't touch me."  
  
'I will someday,' he thought. "You're way too pessimistic, luv."  
  
****** Woo! Another update! I'm on a roll....not really. Well just so you guys know, I'm not feeling very motivated to write. I need some inspiration! And suggestions!  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- Thank you very very much. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lady Farevay- I love ryros too! Know any good ones? Let me know! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
DemonRogue13- I am soooooo glad you're a loyal fan. I was starting to think that no one liked my story! You rock so hardcore!  
  
Please R&R! 


	11. Why he refused the reward

GiniaTM- Hey I glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- Please don't kill me! I updated! Thanks for liking my story...it inspires me to write!  
  
********  
  
Another week had passed and things we're back to normal for Rogue. She and John spent a lot of time together when he was around. But he was gone most days doing.......something.  
  
Rogue hadn't made any contact with the x-men for a real long time. She decided to sign online to see if anyone was on, and sure enough, just about everyone was.  
  
~SouthernBelle has singed online~  
  
~KitKat has invited you to a private chat room SouthernBelle~  
  
KK-*OMG hey Rogue! I haven't talked to you in like forever!*  
  
SB-*Hey Kitty. How's everyone been?*  
  
KK-*Why don't you ask them, I'll invite them to chat!*  
  
~FuzzyElfman has entered the chatroom~ ~S.Summers has entered the chatroom~ (he had to have a boring screen name. It's Scott after all) ~PsychicQueen has entered the chatroom~  
  
FE-*Rogue!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
PQ-*Rogue its great to talk to you again! We've missed you!*  
  
SS-*Hey Rogue! Been working on your training lately?*  
  
SB-*Nah, I really haven't been doin much of anythin at all. I hang out with John a lot though.*  
  
KK-*John? Not St. John Allerdyce?*  
  
FE-*Please don't tell me it's Pyro.*  
  
'Oh great job, Rogue,' she mentally scolded herself. Well she couldn't just lie to her friends.  
  
SB-*Uh...yeah*  
  
SS-*Why have you been around him? He is an extremely dangerous man. You should not be around him.*  
  
PQ-*How often do you two hang out?*  
  
SB-*We.....Uh...kinda live together....*  
  
KK-*What?!?!* SS-*WHAT??????* FE-*WHAT?!?!?!!?!??????????*  
  
PQ-*Rogue is everything ok, has he done something to hurt you or are you in any danger?*  
  
SB-*No it's not like that at all. It turns out he left Magneto about a month before I came here. We met up one day and it turns out Mystique was following me. She found out where I lived and John insisted that I move in so he could keep me safe.*  
  
SS-*Rogue are you sure you can trust him? How did he know all about Mystiques plot?*  
  
SB-*She asked him to join her. But he refused. He's really a nice guy.  
  
PQ-*Rogue maybe you should come home.*  
  
SB-*No I can't.*  
  
KK-*Why not. Aren't we still like you're friends?*  
  
FE-*Please, Rogue. Come home.*  
  
SB-*I am home.*  
  
~SouthernBelle has singed offline~  
  
Rogue had just turned her back on her friends. They found out that she was living with their former enemy and she hadn't told them for months. Silent tears started to streak down her face as she thought about how worried and angry the x-men were. It's was too much for her.  
  
"Hey, luv. I'm home," John said walking into the apartment. Rogue looked up at his cheerful face. "What's wrong Rogue?"  
  
"Have you ever lied to me? About anything?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Are you working for Mystique?" The smile faded from his face as more tears streaked down Rogue's.  
  
"Rogue, I told you I refused her offer. But," he gulped a little. "I reality I accepted her offer. At first."  
  
"What? So you've been lying to me?"  
  
"At first Rogue," he continued. "It would have been easy for me to get you to her by now. But I told her I wasn't gonna do it anymore. It was just before I went to get that necklace."  
  
"The one that didn't work. So why did you accept the job? A good reward?"  
  
"Hell yeah it was a good reward. But then the award wasn't worth it. Do you believe me?"  
  
"You want me to believe that you refused a great reward? Why wasn't the reward worth it?"  
  
"Because...It just wasn't."  
  
"That answer's not good enough St. John Allerdyce." He flinched hearing her using his full name.  
  
"Rogue you have to believe I don't want any harm to come to you. I just want you to stay happy forever. And I want to be a part of your life."  
  
"Ok John. Ah believe you. But just tell me why the award wasn't worth it." He moved closer to her, wiping her tear away with his gloved hand, but then he turned and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ya didn't answer me," she said watching the retreating figure.  
  
He whispered the answer so quietly that she barely heard: "Because I fell in love."  
  
********* R&R! 


	12. Rogue's reaction

"Because I fell in love."  
  
The words echoed through Rogue's head over and over again. Everything around her seemed to be growing dark, except what she focused on, that charming Aussie pyromaniac we all love so much.  
  
'He can't possibly love me,' she thought. Her friends' warnings started going through her head. They were right to think he may still be an enemy. But it didn't seem to matter now.  
  
"You're sayin' that you gave up a wonderful reward for my capture because you love an untouchable?"  
  
"No, I'm saying I gave up an extremely wonderful reward because I fell in love with you, Rogue. Don't you get that I don't care if you can touch. I tried to find a way for you to touch because that's what you wanted." A pink tinge spread across his face and his heart was beating faster than it ever had in his entire life. He didn't know how Rogue was going to react.  
  
"But why? What makes me so special that you would give up Mystique's offer? Ah don't get why you would do that." The blush was starting to spread to Rogue's face now. She couldn't believe that some loved her. Someone looked past the fact that she can't touch and saw who she was.  
  
"Because you're just like me. We both ran away from the only families we knew to find something better in life. To fine some meaning. I think I've found meaning for mine. Have you found a better life?" he looked at her from across the room, hoping that he was important for her.  
  
"Ah- Ah don't know, John. Ah just don't know," she said quietly. She did care about John more than anything, but the fact that she couldn't touch made her insecure still.  
  
"Let me ask you something," he said. "How has you're life been since you left the x-men?"  
  
"Well at first it was lonely and kinda borin'. But now, even though Ah'm always in this damned apartment, Ah've been happier."  
  
"That's all that matters to me, luv. That you're happy and that we're together. You do want to stay, don't you?"  
  
"Of course Ah do. Ah don't have anywhere else Ah can go where Ah feel as safe as Ah do when Ah'm with you." A few moments passed in silence. John was sitting on a counter staring at his shoes. Rogue was standing in the middle of the living room-type area chewing on her lip.  
  
"Oh yeah, the x-men know that Ah'm livin' with you now."  
  
"I bet they were mad. Do you miss them?"  
  
"Sometimes. They want me to go back," she said sitting down in a chair that faced John.  
  
"Maybe you should," he said slowly and quietly, hoping she wouldn't agree.  
  
"No," she said firmly. "Ah told them Ah wouldn't. Not yet. That's not mah home anymore. This is, right here. With you. Ah'm not leavin'." An expression of relief crossed John's face.  
  
"Rogue, I truly am sorry, from the bottom of my heart."  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"The whole thing with Mystique. It was stupid of me to do that to you."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," she said smiling at him. "The reward must have really been worth it." He walked over to her and pulled her to sit on the couch next to him.  
  
"No reward is worth giving up you, luv."  
  
******* Everyone say it with me: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! Ok that was pretty fluffy, huh?  
  
Everyone who reviewed- THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! Suggestions are wanted still, but I think I've figured out how to end this. The end may come sooner than expected, but I do believe a sequel may come up. :)  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit- I hope you like this chapter! Love is everywhere! It's so happy! Woo hoo!  
  
DemonRogue13 – I'm glad you like 10 and 11. I worked really hard on those and this one. I'm gonna try to update a lot more, so long as people keep reviewing. Thanks for wasting 5 minutes of your time to review my story. It's much appreciated.  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- I'm glad you didn't decided to kill me! If you did, then there wouldn't be an update and I think that other readers of my story might be a little angry with you. Killing is never a solution. Wow I'll stop lecturing you now. Hehe (I'm really hyper, can you tell?) anyways I'm glad you think my story is "friggen awesome". That makes me a very happy little Immortal.  
  
R&R!!!!!PLEASE! 


	13. the Return of the Cajun

Although Rogue knew that John loved her, she still couldn't admit to herself or him that she returned the love. She did care about him a lot, she just didn't realize how much.  
  
The next day, John had left to go somewhere before Rogue even woke up. She wondered where he always went, but every time she asked, he just said he was looking to help her. She just wished he could stay home with her and they could spend time together.  
  
He came home around noon and Rogue had made some lunch for them. He had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong John?" she asked him.  
  
"Well I gotta call from Remy today. He said he had a solution to your mutation."  
  
"That's great! When can you get it?"  
  
"He told me he wants both of us to meet him in the park. That way we can test it there and if it doesn't work, he can just take it back right away."  
  
"So why do ya look so upset?"  
  
"I don't want it to hurt you like the last one did."  
  
"John don't worry. Ah'm tough. Ah can handle it."  
  
So after lunch they headed to the park to find Remy sitting on a bench staring lazily up at the sky. When they got near, he shifted his attention towards John and then towards Rogue.  
  
"Bonjour, ma petite," he said kissing her hand. "Remy has missed you." Rogue and John both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Alright swamp rat, what do ya have?"  
  
"Well.....Remy doesn't have anyt'ing right now. But he will get it."  
  
"So basically you dragged us out here for nothin'?" John said, irritated.  
  
"Non, it's a nice day. Remy thought de petite would like to come out of hidin'"  
  
"Thanks swamp rat. But when will you get it?"  
  
"Remy doesn't know. Mes amis we should go out to lunch." John looked excited at this comment, but Rogue was just annoyed.  
  
"Nah, we already had lunch," she said. A frown crossed over John's face. She looked at the pyro and sighed, knowing that he wanted to spend time with his friend. "But ya can come over and have somethin if ya want." Remy and John both looked absolutely delighted about this.  
  
Back at the apartment, Rogue set a large mound of food in front of the Cajun and the pyromaniac. 'Those two are hopeless,' she thought. After the guys ate, they sat around and watched sports for awhile. Rogue just sat with them quietly, but was extremely bored. Finally Remy left, assuring them that he would get the device as soon as he could.  
  
"You don't like him much, do you, luv?" John asked.  
  
"Ya have no idea. Ya made me live with him for an endless couple of days. It was a nightmare," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, luv," he said laughing.  
  
"Ya did that just ta torture me, didn't ya?"  
  
"Hey I had to keep you safe somehow."  
  
"But all he did was sit around and follow me. He wasn't protectin me."  
  
There was a knock on the door. John got up to answer it. When he opened it, a hand came out of nowhere, punching him in the nose, sending him across the room. The door opened more, revealing the blue demon known as Mystique.  
  
"Rogue, finally I found you. I have something for you," she said, tossing a small paper bag towards the Goth. Rogue caught it, but threw it on the ground.  
  
"Ah don't want anything from ya. Now get out." Mystique just laughed. She walked towards Rogue, who stood completely still, picked up the bag and pulled a silver ring out of it. She reached out and grabbed Rogue's wrist, pulled her glove off, and forced the ring on her finger. Rogue struggled to get out of the grasp, but she couldn't. Mystique touch the girl's bare skin and nothing happened.  
  
"See, Rogue, I just wanted to help." Just as she said that, a glowing orange King of Hearts card shot out and hit Mystique. It exploded on impact, blowing her away from Rogue, but knocking Rogue on the floor in the process.  
  
She looked up at the door to see Remy in the doorway with torn up clothes and bruises all over. He rushed to her side and helped her up.  
  
"Sorry, petite. Remy didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"It's alright. Where's John?" They looked over to the corner of the room where John was struggling to get up. Rogue jumped over the top of the couch that was in the way and ran to his side. She tried to help him up, but he was too heavy. Remy came over and helped him up, supporting him with his shoulder.  
  
"Let me guess," Rogue started, "You haven't seen us all day."  
  
"Remy hasn't seen you since he lived with you. It was Mystique. We must go petite."  
  
They walked outside to find Remy's (conveniently) 3-person motorcycle (Do they make 3-person motorcycles?). John was recovered quite nicely by this time, so they all got on and zoomed away.  
  
************ Ok, not my best chapter, but I had to get the conflict in there. I think the next chapter is my last one. Or possibly second to last. We'll just have to see how it goes.  
  
DemonRogue13- I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy this one too!  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit- I'm glad you like my story. That makes me really happy. And Pyro is such a great character...I wish he was real...  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- killing really isn't a solution...but it's probably fun...wait no! killing is bad! And I'm honored that my story got the compliment of 'FRIGGEN AWESOME' that seriously rocks hardcore. Thank you very much.  
  
DJ CherryGoddess- aw! Thank you for the compliment. I seriously did not think I was very good at writing. That makes me so happy. I'm glad you like it.  
  
R&R 


	14. Cliffhanger!

The three had been riding for nearly an hour before Remy stopped at the edge of a large field.  
  
"What are we doin here, swamp rat?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Mystique won't stop until she finds you petite. Remy called your friend, the wolfie-man, to take us back to de states. We'll be safe dere."  
  
"But this is mah home."  
  
"Don't worry, luv. I'll be with you," John said. Rouge saw the shadow of a bird circling overhead. She looked up and saw a raven, which landed next to them and transformed into the woman who was chasing them. At the same time, a black jet landed not to far from them and a fully-uniformed Wolverine (yellow spandex in honor of the old days) came out of the jet.  
  
Mystique came up to Rogue, pulled her glove off and slid a silver ring onto Rogue's finger. Rogue could feel the powers inside of her dissolve. Mystique's arm was still latched on Rogue's wrist, but John tackled her away, dropping his lighter at the same time. She quickly countered, being the better fighter, knocking John on the ground.  
  
"Come with me, Rogue. I gave you what you wanted." She went to grab the girl again, but John came up again and brought the blue woman to the ground. But Mystique again just countered the boy. She threw him a few yards, and he landed with crack. Logan then ran up towards Remy who was restraining Rogue.  
  
"Get her outta here, Cajun," he shouted as he ran up towards Mystique, who was still battering the pyromaniac. Remy picked Rogue up and took her to the jet, even though she was struggling in his grip. She couldn't speak; all she could do was watch that evil woman beating up the man she loved.  
  
Love. She could love him now, couldn't she? Now that her powers weren't a problem. She had to tell him right away.  
  
Logan ran up behind Mystique and jammed his claws into her gut, causing her to fall to the ground. Logan picked up the bruised and bleeding Pyro and carried his to the jet. No one noticed Mystique's body turn back into the raven and fly away.  
  
Rogue never got a chance to tell him her feelings yet because Logan wouldn't let her on the jet and John went straight to the med lab once they got to the mansion. She was now waiting outside of his room, thinking about how she would tell him.  
  
Professor Xavier and Hank came out of the room looking grim. Hank left the two and Xavier rolled over to Rogue.  
  
"Rogue, I'm afraid Mr. Allerdyce is in a coma."  
  
"But-But he'll be ok, right?" she said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
*********** I'm gonna be evil and leave off right here! Ha! I know its short but deal with it. Next chapter is last. And who knows how I'll make the ending. I may be nice and I may be mean. I don't even know yet!  
  
UntouchableLostSoulRogue- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading!  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit- Oh how I love John! but I am pretty cruel to him. Maybe I should be nicer.  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- I am really glad you like my story. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
DemonRogue13 –I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. Thanks for reading! 


	15. From beneath her

Last chapter kids. There WILL be a sequel, but I don't know when. I hope you've enjoyed reading my story and thanks to everyone who reviewed. You made me really happy.  
  
Lady Farevay, DemonRogue13, Dark Jaded Rose, and Rogue Warrior Spirit- Thanks for reviewing I hope you guys like the end.  
  
Strong Side Of Silence- Everyone should thank you cuz if it wasn't for you reviewing, I wouldn't have updated so much. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I still do not own x-men. I'll let ya know when I do!  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"But-But he'll be ok, right?" she said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Let's wait for Mr. LeBeau (is that spelled right?) to join us," the professor said, and a minute later, Remy came in the waiting room. "John is in a coma," the professor continued, "and it is unlikely that he will ever wake up again." Rogue broke down into sobs and fell to the floor. Remy bent down and brought her into a hug. She clung to him for dear life. It felt as though her whole world had fallen from beneath her.  
  
"Ce sera bien. Je suis ici, Rogue," Remy whispered to her. (It will be ok. I'm here)  
  
"If you would like to see him, Rogue, you may," Xavier said. She let go of Remy and nodded to the telepath and walked into the room John was in.  
  
The red haired pyromaniac lay completely still on the bed except the steady breathing, which was barely noticeable. She walked over to him and sat down, taking his hand.  
  
"Why did ya do it John?" she asked, knowing there would be no response. "Why couldn't you let Logan handle that bitch?  
  
"I know Ah shoulda told ya this sooner, but Ah was afraid. Ah love ya John, with all mah heart," she was barely able to say it. Her voice was shaking and she couldn't say anything else or even look at him anymore. She got up and quickly left the room.  
  
"I think it would be best if you don't come back here, Rogue," Xavier said. "You must move on." Rogue nodded to him and he left the waiting room. He was right. She left her life with John in England. She needed to make a new life.  
  
"Petite," Remy said after Xavier had gone, "I know you're not ok and you won't be for a while. I know that you t'ink I'm a player an you probably don't trust me, but I'm here for you. Pour être un ami."  
  
She surprised both of them by giving him a hug. "Thank ya, Remy." They walked out of the waiting room and to a new life.  
  
Rogue always felt the pain of losing her first love. But she didn't feel John barely squeeze her hand when she told him that she loved him.  
  
The end.  
  
~Remember before you kill me, there is gonna be a sequel, I just don't know when. The Immortal~ 


End file.
